mixie_youre_making_a_mistakefandomcom-20200216-history
Example Slime
Hello! This is a tutorial on creating a slime page. The first thing you're going to do is name it! Think of a word that describes your slime. Simply put that in front of the word slime. But you're not done! in brackets, put your username. This means multiple slimes can have the same name, such as 'Pink Slime (MixieRoast)' and 'Pink Slime (Derpagonair)', while both pages still have different content. ''' '''Next, click 'Insert', and then 'Infobox' at the top. Pick the slime infobox, and fill out the details. Next you can write a little quote about your slime here, in block quote format!' - Slimepedia'' Under this, create a short little description of your slime. This could include things such as diet, favorite and habitat, though it doesn't need to be much. Info in the Slimepedia Heading Diet Heading 1 Put what the slime eats, such as fruit, veggies or meat, here. Also include the slimes favorite food. Slime Toy heading 1 What's it's favorite Slime Toy, and why does it like it? Slimology Heading 1 Here, you can go into more detail about your slime! One or two paragraphs should suffice, make sure to put down all the major details about the slime. Rancher Risks Heading 1 Here, you put all the dangerous factors about your slime, about how they could make stuff go wrong. If your slime poses no risks, you still need this section, simply use it to state how innocent they are. Plortonomics Heading 1 Here, you describe what your slimes plorts are used for. For example, pink plorts are used as a material for creating all kinds of different everyday objects. Try and relate use to default plort value. Appearance Heading Here, describe how your slime looks in detail. This is especially important if they don't have an image to go with them. Other Sections Heading Optional Not all pages need this section, and it'll never actually be called 'Other Sections'. No, this is where you would place any info about a certain function of your slime that cant go anywhere else on the page. Tips Heading Optional * This entire section needs needs to be bullet pointed. * If you have any tips to your fellow ranchers on how to keep your slimes, you put those here. * Anything useful works, even if it's just 'don't keep too many'. Trivia Heading Optional * Here, you put any other little bits of info that you couldn't squeeze into the rest of the page. * This can even be random little out of character facts. Gallery Heading Optional Here is where you put all your images of your slime. To insert a gallery, click on 'Insert Gallery' at the top of the page, and fund the images you want. Some ideas of what to put in the gallery would be: *An image of the Slime. *An image of it's plort. *An image of it's favorite food. '''Now, you can hit the 'Save Page' button, because you're done making your page! However, there's one last thing to do: The categories! For more detail on this, please see our Category Guide. If you have any additional questions to ask, forward them on the comments of this page. Category:Tutorial Category:Slime